


[podfic] The Urban Vigilante vs. the Common Cold

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alfred's Chicken Soup, Gen, Illness, Long-Distance Mother-Henning, Podfic, Sick Character, Sick Fic, get well soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason has a cold. He's not quite sure how that became a <b>thing</b>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Urban Vigilante vs. the Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Urban Vigilante vs. the Common Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120377) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Sick Fic, Illness, Get Well Soon, Long-Distance Mother-Henning, Alfred's Chicken Soup  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:04  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Urban%20Vigilante%20vs.%20the%20Common%20Cold_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
